memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Jadzia Dax (DMU)
For the primary universe counterpart, see Jadzia Dax. :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Jadzia (mirror). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Jadzia Dax (AMU). :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Jadzia Dax (alternate reality). Jadzia Dax, born Jadzia Idaris in the year 2341 on the planet Trill, is a joined female Trill in the 24th century. She had one younger sister, Ziranne. Her father's name was Kela Idaris. History Early life Jadzia knew from a very young age that she wanted to be joined, and worked all of her life towards that goal. To prove her value, she earned distinctions in exobiology, zoology, astrophysics, and exoarchaeology. Around this time, Jadzia briefly became engaged to marry a man called Gwyn, her first lover. Jadzia studied under Professor Richard Galen while at the Academy. She was eventually joined with the Dax symbiont in early 2367, after the death of the previous host, Curzon. Later that year, she participated in an archeological dig on the planet Pandora, where she encountered a powerful object called the Codex. Dax graduated Terran Academy in 2368 in the 98th percentile. Deep Space 9 and the Meru In 2369, Commander Jadzia Dax was transferred to Starbase Deep Space 9, as chief science officer under the command of Colonel Kira Nerys. Jadzia was also the chief science officer of the Bajoran warship Meru in 2373. Hobbies and interests Jadzia was a skilled Tongo player and won considerable amounts of money playing the game at Quark's. Jadzia was an outgoing individual with varied interests. Many of her pursuits were the result of influences from her previous hosts. Joran Dax left her with an appreciation for music, even though no one in her family had any musical ability, and after re-integrating Joran's personality she regularly practiced playing music herself. However, even before becoming aware of Joran, Jadzia had been a collector of the music of lost composers. Jadzia also enjoyed playing tongo with Quark and the other Ferengi on the station. She claimed that, while Kira was right about the Ferengi being greedy misogynistic trolls who couldn't be trusted, once you accept that they could be a lot of fun. Jadzia, influenced no doubt by Curzon, enjoyed fighting and loud, often raucous parties. Such behavior lead Sirella, the wife of Martok to call her a Risian slut. Other experiences, such as Tobin's intimate knowledge of warp drive theory and his knack for magic tricks, often manifested themselves in Jadzia's day-to-day life as well, but with less drastic results. Emony, the third Dax host, had been a professional gymnast, and it was after her joining that Jadzia developed an interest in physical exercises along those lines. These interests merged in part with Curzon's love of Klingon culture, and she took up Klingon calisthenics and combat techniques. Additionally, Jadzia inherited other characteristics from previous hosts, as she learned during her zhian'tara. For example, Lela often paced with her hands behind her back, while Tobin bit his nails, both things Jadzia had often done subconsciously. One unique experience she found fascinating was Curzon's time spent merged with Odo; this gave Jadzia a unique opportunity, allowing a solid to briefly experience what it was like to be a Changeling. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell By 2386, Typhuss and Jadzia had become lovers after he left Kira. (Star Trek: Kingston episode: "Crossover") Category:Trill Category:Terran Militia personnel Category:Deep Space 9 (DMU) personnel Category:Meru personnel Category:Science officers Category:Dark mirror universe